1. Field
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus such as a notebook computer, and in particular, to a housing structure for the electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been a demand for reducing the weights and thicknesses of electronic apparatuses such as notebook computers in order to improve their portability.
However, the electronic apparatus may be dropped or may be collided with desk or the like. Thus, the portable electronic apparatuses are desired to have a housing with an improved strength.
To improve the strength of the housing, a protection structure for the housing has been proposed which comprises protectors provided at corners of the housing and consisting of cushion materials. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,583,742 discloses such a housing.
However, owing to its improved strength, the housing is subjected directly to a shock resulting from a fall of the notebook computer or its collision against a desk or the like, without absorbing the shock.
The shock may damage devices such as a substrate which are accommodated in the housing. It is not preferable to damage the device such as a substrate which is accommodated in the housing.